


After Dinner Treat

by 10centpistol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Erwin is really horny, F/M, Sex in the backseat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10centpistol/pseuds/10centpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering through two long hours of teasing at dinner, Erwin can't wait until you two get home to show you what's been on his mind. Cue the sex in the back seat of his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner Treat

You're coming out from dinner where you'd been teasing each under the table for over two hours. You get to the car but Erwin opens the back driver’s side door instead of the front. "Get in," he insists before slipping into the back seat, sinking into the fine leather.

You slip in from the other side and his hands are immediately on you, hiking your dress up your thighs and running his hands up to tease over your underwear. You wore a simple black thong to accommodate your dress, but it will also come in handy in this situation, you think.

After he gets your dress up he unbuckles his pants, revealing his half-hard cock. You peek your head over the seat to see if anyone will catch you two in the act, but the parking lot is empty.

Half your upper body is leaning against the door and he's surrounding you, hands framing your waist as he rubs against you through his boxer briefs. You watch as he gets harder before your eyes, his breathing becoming more desperate.

You help him out by pushing your thong to the side as he pulls his cock out, the tip leaking precum. His parted lips crashes down on yours, labored breaths mingling as his tongue rushes to explore every inch of your mouth. He pulls away only when he’s completely out of breath.

He grabs onto your waist with one hand, both to steady you and himself as he takes his other hand and guides his cock to line up perfectly with you. You whimper at the pressure building against your opening, needing him to press just harder and get inside.

He lets out one breath on your neck then presses his forehead to yours, looks down into your eyes and slides all the way in with one easy thrust.

You throw your head back at the fullness. He feels so big inside you, your body stretching to accommodate him. He nuzzles deeper into your neck, tonguing at your skin. You know he's not going to last long when he gets this excited.

One hand still on your waist and squeezing erratically, the other running from your hair to your breast and back up to cup your chin, he rubs the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip. He swipes his tongue over his own lip, giving you a hint of what he's thinking about.

You part your lips slightly, appearing to fulfill his wish but instead you bite teasingly, grinning around his thumb. He growls and doubles the speed of his thrusts in response. At this you concede and take his thumb further in your mouth, swirling your tongue over the tip in a show of your talent.

Hips barely able to maintain the punishing pace he just set and arms shaking, you know exactly what Erwin needs to push him over the edge, and you intend to deliver. You wrap both hands around the back of his neck, pulling his chest flush with yours.

He drops his chin over your shoulder, his upper body succumbing to exhaustion. You take his earlobe into your mouth and nibble before whispering, "What do you need, Erwin?"

He tries to answer but he's out of breath and his mind is buzzing, leaving him incapable of forming a proper answer.

"Do you want to come?"

His eyes whip open as he pleads, "Yes! _Please._ " He gives you three particularly hard thrusts to get his point across.

"Then come for me," your voice like velvet.

Watching his face as he comes is one of your favorite parts of sex with him. Even if he doesn't get you off, seeing him come undone in your body fills you with desire for him. He's beautiful when he loses all control.

His hips slam into you once more before going completely still, and his hands pull your hair as he tries to steady himself as his pleasure crashes through him. You encircle his lower back with your legs to draw him even closer.

When he finally eases down from his peak his eyes meet yours, though you can tell his vision is still glazed over. Though his eyelids are hooded and his forehead is smooth and free of tension, his mouth is shaped in a smile that hints at a deeper, lingering hunger.

Before the sweat on his brow can cool, you begin teasing him, "What? Ready for round two already?"

He props himself up with one elbow over the back seat and looks down at you, your chest red from your sex flush and from holding him against you. His eyes roam your body, admiring your beauty in this state that only he gets to see. Then he drops his head on his shoulder, totally spent. In the sexiest voice he can muster, he says, "Yeah baby, let's go home," then adds tiredly, "but I think you need to drive."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever. Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr at crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com


End file.
